Castlevania: Circle Of The Moon Part I
by Vampiresanddemons
Summary: An adaptation of the original title of the Castlevania series. I have added my OC Serenity Graves into the story, and as such have changed a little bit of the story to fit her. I am giving full credit to Konami and the developers for the original story line. The night Serenity Graves escaped Dracula's Castle she thought she would never see Lord Dracula again. She was wrong.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sound of battle could be heard ringing all through the castle walls. A young Serenity Graves dodges enemy soldiers as she runs through the main hallway of Castlevania, Castle Dracula. She is certain one of the soldiers or, more probably, one of Dracula's servants will stop her escape and drag her back into the Hell erupting from the castle. It is only when she crosses the castle bridge, and breathes in the cold night air that her thoughts turn from the battle in the castle to the fragments of horrors she remembers from when she was younger.

The images of blood and death from the castle bring up the nightmare she fears when she tries to remember her family. Soldiers being torn apart by the monsters commanded by Lord Dracula merge with the memory of Serenity standing with her mother's blood on her hands howling out in rage and fury. She can see her mother lying dead at her feet with her eyes full of tears, and her mouth and chest oozing blood.

Serenity forces the memory from her mind and thinks of her older brother Nathan. As she charges into the frozen forest she thinks of him the day he choose to run away from the castle. Surprisingly Lord Dracula was not angry about his decision, but instead let him go free without even a protest. Serenity desperately wanted her brother to stay with her at Dracula's Castle, but he refused to remain any longer. He asked Serenity to come away with him, but she had refused him in anger.

As she advances through the forest, wiping tears from her eyes, Serenity's thoughts turn to her first night in Castle Dracula. She woke up in a dimly lit room with Nathan sitting beside her. She was scared, and she could not remember anything besides her name, and Nathan's relationship to her. When asked Nathan too could not recall how or why they were in the castle. They discovered Lord Dracula, his wife Lisa, and his son Adrian soon after, however none would tell them any information. The Graves' siblings would spend several years with Dracula and his family. In that time they were trained to fight alongside Dracula and Adrian should the castle be invaded.

Serenity could just make out the candlelight from the near by village. Her legs and chest ached, but she dare not stop. The thoughts of her past leaving her now, she felt a greater sadness in her heart. She could not understand why she did not remember anything prior to her life in the castle, besides the image she had of her mother. She could also not understand why Lord Dracula would not answer her question about where she came from, or why Nathan had left so suddenly.

She hoped the villagers would help her in finding safety until the morning. She had made the decision hours ago that she would not be returning to the castle. In her heart Lord Dracula was like a father to her, maybe even more, and the thought of not seeing Adrian again plagued her heart with sorrow. Serenity had to find her brother, and ask him herself why he left several months ago, and why soldiers were raiding the castle. There should not have been a reason why they would attack the castle, unless the Belmont man had ordered it.

Serenity slowed to a walk, pausing only briefly to catch her breath. She walked with her head down into the village, and made her way to the church. Once inside, with her story told, she was given a hot meal and bed to sleep in. When she arose from her dreamless sleep her brother greeted her, much as it had been all those years ago.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I: The Return**

It is 1830…at an old Austrian castle. From the worshippers of Chaos, rise the plea for the return of the Lord Of Darkness. Morris and Hugh Baldwin and Serenity and Nathan Graves look up at the dark castle.

"Are we all ready?" Morris asks.

"Um, are you sure we have to go in there?" Serenity questions nervously, "I would prefer if we just left who ever is in there in there."

"Serenity that defeats the purpose of being a Vampire Hunter." Nathan stated.

Serenity fidgets with her hair and looks down. The thought of going into the castle terrifies her, but the thought of staying out alone terrifies her even more.

"Look, we'll be right by your side. Father even said if all goes well you won't even have to fight tonight." Hugh said with a reassuring smile.

All Serenity could do was nod as they continued towards the castle.

"Something feels, wrong." Nathan said, "It almost feels like…"

"Don't say it!" Serenity interrupted. Her whole body shook as she stopped and put her arms around herself.

"Serenity…" Nathan started, but could not finish as a dark aura spread around the castle.

"Quickly, into the castle!" Morris commanded.

All four ran through the small bridge and into the castle courtyard. A flame armor met them, but was quickly dispersed by Hugh. They continued into the hall when the entire castle shook.

"We crave the presence of the embodiment of suffering, the ruler of Darkness!" shouted a young woman from behind an alter. She was dressed all in red with her hair falling in brown locks around her neck. A light shone on the black coffin in front of the alter, and soon Lord Dracula stood before her.

Looking around the room Dracula stated, "I have waited for this moment, to be awake again." He turned his attention to the moonlight spilling in from the singular window, "To bask in darkness and feel the moonlight within."

The woman smiled and stated, "Count Dracula, I am honored to be in your presence."

At this the woman bowed and Dracula remarked, "Indeed." He turned his attention from the light of the moon and continued, "Though I lack my full power."

"We are preparing the rite to replenish your powers…"

"Stop!" yelled Morris as he, Hugh, Nathan, and Serenity ran into the room. "You cannot be allowed to taint the world!"

The woman stood in shock, but Dracula regarded the remark with amusement, "You…I remember…" his eyes shimmered, "you were one of the Vampire Killers that sealed me…you've aged." Dracula laughed, then stopped short as he noticed Hugh, Nathan, and Serenity standing behind him. "What's this?"

"Nathan…" Serenity whispered so gently that she was barely audible.

Hugh and Nathan both caught the hint of terror and sadness in Serenity's whisper. They both thought she was going to cry.

"It is our duty to see you banished." Morris declared, having not taken notice to Serenity's distress.

"Amusing." Dracula's expression hardened as he stared at Serenity and Nathan, "To use my nemesis' life to return my power. I have no use for children. Be gone!"

At that Dracula raised his hand and several balls of fire slammed into the ground in front of the young hunters. The stones let loose underneath them and before Morris could turn fully around all three began falling.

"Hugh! Nathan! Serenity!" he called after them in vain.

"Master!" Serenity and Nathan called together staring up in shock.

"Father!" Hugh shouted as they fell into the depths.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II: Catacomb

Serenity awoke in her brother's arms. She struggled to sit up, and with the aid of Hugh she rose to her feet.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Hugh asked as he steadied her.

"Yes, I am fine." she replied quietly.

"Hmm…No creatures around here." Nathan observed looking around. He kicked a stone as he continued, "Hugh, are you okay?"

Nodding Hugh replied, "Yeah." he gazed up from where they had fallen, "We were just brushed aside and ignored…"

"We have to find master." Nathan said.

Hugh nodded and replied, "I'll go. He's my father. Nathan, Serenity, you'll be in the way. Just get out of here."

Before either Graves siblings could say a word Hugh turned and ran off into the catacomb.

"Hugh no." Serenity called after him, but he did not reply.

"I want to find master as much as anybody." Nathan said coldly.

"What are we going to do now Nathan?" Serenity asked.

Nathan looked at her with a hard expression, "We're going to go after Hugh. We'll find him and together we'll get master back."

Serenity nodded slightly, and they began their journey into the catacomb. They walked in silence until they came upon a skeleton. Without thinking Nathan took out his whip and killed it with one blow.

"Serenity," Nathan started as he turned to face her, "let me do most of the fighting. I don't say this to be hard on you, but we will get further faster that way."

Serenity only nodded in reply, her eyes cast down. Nathan sighed, he knew his sister was a skilled fighter, but ever since she ran away from Castle Dracula she was withdrawn and hardly spoke a word.

"Listen, everything will be alright. Dracula will be banished once more, I promise." Nathan stated with a forced smile.

Again all Nathan received was a nod. Of course Nathan had doubts. It had taken a number of Vampire Hunters to banish Dracula the last time, and this time all they really had to go on was the master and two new hunters. With that Nathan and Serenity continued on their journey. As promised Nathan did all of the fighting up until they came to a large black door.

"I sense something is behind here." Nathan said as he observed the blue aura surrounding the door.

Just as he put his hand on the black steel the door flew up to reveal a room filled with fire. The room was incredibly hot as the two walked in with caution. There was a pillar of fire behind a gate, and several candles lit ahead of them. They only walked half way into the room when Nathan stopped short.

"That's…" he started, but he didn't get a chance to finish.

Growling a few paces ahead was an enormous three-headed beast. Its eyes glared at the two hunters as saliva dripped from its three mouths.

"Cerberus." Serenity finished for him.

"But how?" he asked in amazement.

Serenity did not get the chance to answer, because the demon dog flung itself at the Graves siblings. Its teeth snapped at the two, missing by mere inches.

"Serenity, stay back!" Nathan ordered as he swung his whip at the beast.

Obeying her brother Serenity ducked under one of the higher set candles. Keeping a constant watch on the battle she reached a trembling hand to the handle of her sword. She shut her eyes tight and tried pulling her sword out of its sheath, but she did not have the strength to do it. She kept her eyes closed until she heard Nathan cry out in pain.

"Nathan!" Serenity yelled as her eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet.

Cerberus had pinned Nathan under its front left paw and was trying to take a bite out of him. His whip lay just beyond reach.

He looked up at Serenity and yelled, "Run! Get out of here!"

Serenity was shaking without control, and tears began to pour down her face.

"Nathan no," she managed to say, "I can't leave you, I can't"

At that moment the memory of her mother flashed through her mind. She knew she was strong enough to at least get Cerberus off of Nathan, but her fear was keeping her in place. Cerberus raised all three of its heads and howled. Serenity blinked back the tears, for she knew if she did not do something now it would kill her brother.

"Serenity, don't!" Nathan screamed, but he was too late.

Serenity jumped from the candle and charged at Cerberus with her sword drawn. The steel shimmered in the glow of the fire, and for just an instant Nathan thought the sword had caught fire. Serenity slashed across Cerberus' chest, causing a fountain of blood to rush out of the wound. Cerberus reared back in pain, allowing Nathan to roll out from under it and grab his whip.

"Back to Hell!" he shouted as he delivered the final blow to the beast.

Cerberus fell dead before them, blood staining the stones around the corpse. Serenity rushed into her brother's arms in tears, "I thought you were lost."

"It's alright Serenity, thanks to you I survived."

Serenity was still shaking as the two walked out of the room and continued on to the Abyss Stairway.

Morris watched as his son and pupils fell into the abyss. He knew they would be all right, but he was concerned for his own well being.

"Wrench, you will pay for that." he said through his teeth.

The woman standing behind Dracula laughed and stated, "Surely you do not think your old crippled body can withstand the might of Count Dracula."

Morris' expression hardened, "I might, but if I fail someone else is sure to finish where I left off."

At that Morris threw a bottle of holy water right at Dracula. With a sneer the Lord of Darkness hit it away. It crashed against the wall in blue flames.

"It will take more than that to harm me." he said.

Something was wrong with Dracula, both Morris and the woman could see it. He had not been the same since he sent the three young warriors to the depths, but why would something like that affect him.

_"Of course."_ Morris thought as he hurled another bottle of holy water at Dracula. _"He raised those two, according to them. But to actually be affected by their presences here?"_

"You are getting tiresome." Dracula stated as he knocked a third bottle of holy water against the wall.

Morris smiled slightly and remarked, "Okay, here!"

Morris tossed two boomerangs at Dracula's chest. He attempted brushing them aside, but was stunned when the metal touched him. The crosses sent him back far enough so that he was standing in the puddle of holy water. Once his feet touched the water the entire puddle burst into blue flames.

"Old fool!" the woman shouted at him.

She tried attacking him, only to be stopped by Dracula.

"No, he is mine." Dracula ordered.

The woman bowed and stood back as the battle waged on. It only took nine minutes for Dracula to dodge his attacks and knock him to the ground, defeated.

"Go on, monster, finish me and my son will avenge my death." Morris said looking down at his own pool of blood.

Dracula laughed and replied, "Oh no my friend, I have a better use for you." He bent and picked Morris up with one hand, "As I stated before I sent the children away, I intend to use your life force to replenish my own. Once that is done I will go after your son, and then Nathan and Serenity will fall before my hand."

"What?" Morris questioned in shock, "Nathan told me you were the one to raise the two of them. Why would you want them dead if you raised them for all those years when you could have just killed them?"

Dracula laughed slightly, once again that strange sensation took over his demeanor, "Just because I raised them does not make them my children. They betrayed me, so for that they will die by my hand."

It seemed to both the woman and Morris that Dracula struggled with the idea of killing the Graves siblings. Dracula was a demon, a monster, yet he could not handle the idea of killing two children. The woman seemed most bothered by this. Her Dark Lord having second thoughts about brining demise to those who betrayed him. Something was indeed wrong with the way he was acting.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III: Audience Room**

Emerging from the Abyss Stairway, Nathan and Serenity continued into the Audience Room. The room was massive, and was divided into several different areas. The only enemies to greet them were skeletons and flame armors, and Nathan dispersed of them easily. The Graves siblings viewed torn pictures on the walls, but they were so fragmented that they could not make out what they were pictures of.

"Nathan?" Serenity started once they climbed through the first half of the room, and out to the Outer Wall.

"Yes?" Nathan questioned as he dodged a bone thrown by a skeleton.

"I am worried about Hugh. Where could he be? We should have seen him already." she stated as she continued her downward glance.

"Don't worry about Hugh, I'm sure he's further along than we are, and besides he is determined to save master." Nathan reassured.

Serenity looked up briefly and replied, "Yes, I'm sure you're right."

They continued on in silence, and progressed around the wall and back into the Audience Room. Serenity would not talk to her brother further on the subject, but she was still worried about Hugh. Ever since she knew Hugh he had been like a brother to her, and Nathan. She understood that he wanted to rescue his father, but for him to go off on his own was not like him at all. Something had changed in him since Nathan was granted the Hunter Whip. He was becoming more distant to him, and often tried to show off his skills in training.

"Serenity, stop." Nathan said suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts.

They had advanced through almost the entire room, and had come to another black door.

"Do you sense what's in there?" Serenity asked quietly.

"In a way yes, but it's different from before. It seems…familiar to me for some reason." he replied putting his hand to the door.

The door flew open before he could touch it to reveal a simple room with a long pedestal in the center. It was lit by moonlight spilling in from a window in the ceiling, and a dark mass could be seen floating at the end of the room.

"I want you to stay here." Nathan said as he took his whip in his hand.

Serenity did not protest, but she grabbed his arm seconds before he entered and said lightly, "Be careful."

Nathan nodded and headed into the room. Serenity watched him for a moment before the door slammed closed in front of her. Serenity glanced around the Audience Room slowly. Nathan had killed all of the monsters in the area, but she was still weary about being left alone. She knew why Nathan wanted to enter the room alone. The fight with Cerberus had almost been the end of them both, and this fight was sure to be harder.

"Why?" she questioned in a whisper to herself. _"Why am I so useless?"_

She remembered before she left Castle Dracula that she had been brave and strong. She even defended Lord Dracula and Adrian during an attack, so why was she so skittish now? Tears began to form in her eyes and she wiped them away in vain. Soon she was sitting by a pillar with her legs pulled up against her, and tears streaming down her face.

Upon entering the room Nathan's attention was drawn instantly to the black mass towards the back of the room. It appeared to be a cloaked man, however as Nathan drew closer he could not see his face behind the being's hood.

"Extraordinary!" the being remarked, "To be dropped into the Abyss and still live. But your luck is about to run out."

Nathan readied himself; trying to shake the feeling of familiarity from his senses he shouted, "Get out of my way!"

The being laughed and stated, "Child, before I finish you, I will tell you some news. Your precious master is already in our power."

"What!" Nathan yelled with disbelief.

"That old man will feed us with his soul." the being dropped to a few inched above the floor, "The rite has been prepared and we only await the full moon."

Nathan was trembling when he yelled, "No!"

Nathan lashed out at the being with full force, but the being dodged easily. Nathan swung his whip widely, but he did not land one hit as the being floated with ease around the room. The being put its arms up and chanted a spell, and soon four ghouls surrounded Nathan. That is when Nathan knew whom he was fighting.

"Necromancer!" he shouted in fury.

The Necromancer laughed and bowed, "So you do know me, child."

Nathan easily killed the ghouls and glared at the Necromancer, neither one making a move.

"You know what I am, but do you remember who I am?" the Necromancer asked in a dark tone.

Nathan considered this for a moment before answering, "No, I care not who you are. You serve Dracula, and that is all the reason I need for killing you.

Before Nathan could launch an attack the Necromancer laughed lightly, "How amusing. You and your sister served our Lord once before as well, yet you would sentence me to death before yourselves."

"We didn't know what he was!" Nathan protested, "We didn't know what he had done, and we didn't know why we were with him! We had no where else to go!"

"But you did go didn't you?" the Necromancer shot back, "You ran away and abandoned your sister! She could have been killed that night, or worse!"

The harshness of the Necromancer's words stunned Nathan, "Why would something like you care if she died or not?"

The Necromancer was silent for a moment, and then began to fade away saying, "Something like me…"

"Wait!" Nathan called after the Necromancer, "What are you, really? You seem so familiar to me, yet I have never seen you before."

Just as the Necromancer disappeared entirely he replied, "You have seen me before, Nathan. I looked different then, but I sounded the same."

With that the Necromancer vanished. Nathan's thoughts were turning, trying to remember where he had heard the Necromancer's voice before. Then his first words came back to him, and he started trembling once more.

"I know master is still alive! Hold on, I'll be there." he stated and began walking out of the room, but then his sister's concerns flooded into him, "Though, where _is _Hugh?" He admitted then that it was strange that they had not seen him since he ran off.

Morris slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Dracula's pale eyes staring into his own. He raised his head lightly and grimaced at the pain in his neck. Looking around Morris saw a medium sized room. He tried moving, but his arms and hands were bound. Upon further examination he discovered he was tied to a stone pole.

"I hope you are comfortable." Dracula sneered as he walked into the room.

Morris stayed silent; he knew he had been beaten, and that there was no use struggling against the Lord of Darkness. Dracula looked at him with hatred in his eyes. Morris' thoughts turned to his son and the Graves siblings. He was hoping they would have enough sense after his death that they would escape the castle. He wished they would be strong enough to kill Dracula, but he knew this was a fool's mission.

"I can see the submission in your eyes." Dracula observed as he walked in front of Morris, "You're death will be a painless one, however I cannot guarantee the same fate for the children."

"Let them be," Morris started, "you have me. I was the one who banished you…"

"Nathan and Serenity betrayed me," Dracula interrupted, "for that there is no forgiveness. The other one, your son no doubt, will want revenge for your death. I can be rid of that nascence in seconds."

Morris lost all hope. Certainly a part of him knew Dracula would kill the others. The more blood he received this night, the night of his resurrection, the stronger he would become. The only glimmer of hope he had left fell, not to his son, but to the Belmonts. They had battled him many times, and succeeded in saving mankind. They would heed the call and banish him once more.

"Where is your fiend?" Morris asked in hatred.

Dracula regarded him in question, and then replied, "The woman is making preparations for the hunt. When the rite is complete I will cover this castle with darkness, and be able to sense where the children are. She will bring them to me, and then…"

He broke off, turned and walked out of the room. Morris struggled with his bonds for four minutes before he gave up, his wrists bleeding slightly.

"Forgive me, Hugh, Nathan, Serenity. I have failed both as a father and as your master."

Cursing himself he let his body go limp. He never should have attempted this futile mission. The Vampire Hunters could not kill Dracula, and so far neither could the Belmonts. He wanted to prove himself to the Order, prove that he was not an old, worthless man past his prime. He wanted to show how strong his son and pupils were.

Morris looked up through the window in the ceiling with tears playing at his eyes, "Please, I beg of you, keep them safe a while longer."

He dropped his head in shame. Why had he thought he could banish Dracula once and for all? Serenity alone was reason enough not to attempt it.

"Don't let them suffer for their purity." he whispered against his chest.

Sorrow drove away the hate inside Morris' heart. His son and the siblings did not deserve what the night would bring them. Once more Morris drifted out of consciousness and was welcomed by the darkness.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV: Machine Tower**

Nathan emerged from the room to find Serenity sitting a few feet away from the door. When she saw her brother she rose to her feet and walked to meet him.

"Serenity," Nathan started as he looked into her eyes, "were you crying?"

Shaking her head she replied, "No, why?"

Nathan hardened his gaze. It was obvious she was lying, for he could see that her eyes were red. For what ever the reason she lied to him he let it go.

They began walking out of the Audience Room when Serenity asked, "Did you find out what was so familiar?"

"No, I didn't." he replied simply.

Once again they walked in silence to their next destination, the Machine Tower.

Looking up Nathan remarked, "Whoa, we're going to have to climb all the way up."

Serenity followed his gaze, but kept silent. Considering his words carefully Nathan began telling Serenity what had happened in the room with the Necromancer.

Serenity looked at him with worry, "Master? Nathan we have to go now, we have to save him."

"I know, we have to stop looking for Hugh and worry about the master now. I admit I'm worried about him, but Dracula cannot take master's life energy." he said. When Serenity stopped and dropped her head he questioned, "What is it?"

Trying to hold her voice steady she replied, "If I wasn't so powerless, if I wasn't so afraid, we could split up. You could go save master and I could look for Hugh." Nathan tried to comfort her but she broke away and demanded, "Why did you bring me here? You know I'm not strong, you know he terrifies me."

"Stop," Nathan mumbled and embraced his sister, "you know that's not true." He could feel her shaking against him, "I don't know what happened to you to make you like you are, but you _are _strong Serenity. You defended that monster and…"

Serenity pushed him away the instant the word left his mouth. A look of realization and regret passed Nathan's face as Serenity replied, "Don't…"

"I know, I'm sorry. Come on, we better get going." he said.

The two began their climb up the tower. Nathan cursed himself for being so careless with his sister. She had always despised the word "monster", though she could not answer why. Things had gotten considerable worse since she escaped from Dracula. They paused their assent twice to catch their breath, and when they finally arrived at the top they were faced with another black door.

"What do you feel?" Serenity asked.

"The same thing I felt before we faced Cerberus. I think there must be another demon behind here. What do you want to do?"

After some consideration Serenity answered, "I'll come with you. I don't think I'll be much help, but I don't want to be alone again."

Nodding Nathan headed towards the door and opened it. The room was as large as Cerberus' room, but instead of fire there were gears occupying the room; gears, and a very large Iron Golem. Without hesitation Nathan charged towards the Golem. He lashed at it with everything he had, and in mere minutes the Golem exploded in bits of rock and iron. Serenity stared at her brother in amazement, and a small smile appeared on her face. Nathan turned and smiled at her, but at that moment the door opened and Hugh walked in.

"Hugh!" Nathan called in excitement, "Are you alright?"

Serenity turned and questioned, "Where have you been?"

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to take my glory?" Hugh demanded staring right at Nathan.

Puzzled Nathan replied, "Wha? What are you talking about? I just want to save master."

"You're in the way! I will defeat Dracula myself. And then…" Hugh declared with a cold grin.

Nathan began walking slowly toward Hugh, "Hugh?"

Before either Nathan or Serenity could say anymore Hugh turned and walked away. The Graves siblings started after him in disbelief.

"What…Nathan," Serenity looked at him, "what's wrong with Hugh?"

Shaking his head slowly Nathan replied, "I don't know."

A horrifying thought occurred to Nathan, but it left him as suddenly as it had come on. It was not possible.

Dracula walked out into the Ceremonial Room with a slight smile on his lips.

"You look pleased, my Lord." the woman remarked slightly bowing at his presence. "Although, it appears that, underneath your smile, you are quite distressed by something."

Keeping his eyes off of her Dracula motioned, "It is none of your concern."

The woman frowned, but kept silent. She did not want to anger her Lord in even the slightest notion, for she saw herself becoming a constant presence at his side.

"I will tell you this, you may do what ever you like to the son of that old fool and Nathan, but under no circumstances are you to touch Serenity." Dracula stated as he finally brought his eyes to the woman.

Nodding she asked boldly, "You have a special interest in the girl, do you not?"

"She was special to me," Dracula laughed slightly, "I have something to give her, something I should have given her the instant she came under my care."

Considering for a moment the woman questioned, "Might I ask why those two children came to be in your presence, my Lord?"

"You do not need to know of such things, woman, but I see your interest in the matter." he stated with a nod, "All you need to know is that I regarded them as my own, they turned their backs on me, and now they shall be dead by the end of the night." Thinking on the subject Dracula continued, "In fact I have the perfect end for Nathan by taking hold of his friend, and for Serenity," he smiled, "I have something much cruel in mind for her."

The woman delighted in the plans of her Lord. He was cold hearted, and could twist anything around for his own pleasures.

"I will give you the chance to dispose of Nathan however you wish, and if you succeed you may kill the old man's son as well." Dracula said.

The woman beamed, "Yes my Lord. It would be an honor."

As the woman left Dracula smiled and laughed. How impudent the woman was to his plans. It would seem that some vampires were as foolish as humans in acts of favor.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V: Chapel Tower

Nathan and Serenity dashed down several levels of the Machine Tower in the hopes of catching up to Hugh. Upon a quick decision they cut through the Eternal Corridor, to which Nathan had to be equally as quick in killing a pack of werewolves. They ended back in the Audience Room a few rooms away from where Dracula had sent them to the Catacombs earlier that night.

"Do you think he's there?" Serenity asked with labored breath.

"I don't know," Nathan answered back as they closed in on the room, "If he is I hope we haven't come too late.

Slowing to a walk Nathan and Serenity entered the room. Nathan stopped Serenity as they came to the hole in the floor.

"Stay here, when I'm across I'll help you." he said.

Nodding Serenity watched her brother jump across the pit, and land gracefully on the other side. Looking at the door Nathan drew nearer to it. It was different from the other doors he had seen, as it was red instead of black and had no aura.

Serenity watched as Nathan tried the door once, then twice questioning nervously, "What's wrong?"

Nathan turned, his face hard and replied, "It's locked." and he jumped back across the pit.

"What are we going to do now?" Serenity asked.

"We'll continue on, there has to be a key somewhere. Perhaps we can find Hugh while looking for it." he stated.

The two walked back through the Abyss Stairway to the entrance to the Chapel Tower.

"Nathan, it's so beautiful here." Serenity remarked in awe.

There were stained glass windows everywhere. Light from the moon was pouring in though every one.

"I know. Strange that something so beautiful could exist in this castle." Nathan breathed.

Their assent up the tower was twice as difficult as their assent up the Machine Tower. Bloody Knives, armors, Werepanthers, and a wide assortment of skeletons constantly assaulted them. Even with the dangers around them, Serenity and Nathan enjoyed being in the chapel. Once at the top, just like in the Machine Tower, they were greeted with a black door.

"One more obstacle down to finding that key and rescuing master." Nathan declared as he opened the door.

To both Serenity and Nathan's surprise Hugh came flying out of the room. Inside a furious roar sounded. Bound to a machine a demon was straining its head to look out at the three warriors.

"Hugh!" Nathan yelled as he sank to help his friend, "You okay?"

Hugh shoved Nathan away and yelled back with a struggle, "You! Back off. This is my trophy to claim!" Hugh tried to get to his feet but fell back in pain, "Urgg!"

"Hugh!" Nathan yelled again, "Serenity, stay with him. Don't let him leave."

Nathan turned and ran into the room with his whip already positioned for attack.

"Demon!" he shouted, "You will pay for what you did to him!"

Nathan saw instantly that this was not going to be an easy fight. The demon was called Adrameleck. It had the head of a goat with furious claws, and its size was massive. It could summon poison bubbles from the rotting earth below it and send out an arsenal of skulls taken from its victims. Not to mention cast fireballs.

Outside Serenity clung to Hugh as he tried to get up again.

"Hugh stop," she begged, "you're hurt, you need to be still."

"Serenity let me go! That thing must die by my hand!" Hugh shouted in defiance.

Tears were forming in Serenity's eyes as she tried to hold Hugh. She did not know what to do. She was not strong enough to hold him, and she did not know the magic to heal him.

"Hugh please," she said through her tears, "you'll only be hurt again if you go back in there. Maybe worse."

Still struggling against Serenity's hold Hugh shot back, "I don't care, and if I can't prove myself by killing it what good am I? I have to save father!"

"We can save him together!" Serenity injected.

At the harshness in Serenity's voice Hugh relaxed himself slightly. He had never heard her yell before, and he had never heard her voice so clear before.

"Serenity," he started, "you can't understand what it's like. To have to be at constant war with your friend."

Before Serenity could ask what he meant Nathan came out of the room breathing hard.

"Damn!" Hugh shouted as he got to his feet against Serenity's protest, "Who asked you for help!"

Nathan's expression turned from hurt to rage, "I couldn't just leave you, could I?"

Pointing an accusing finger at Nathan Hugh answered, "Don't think that you defeated it." he glared from Nathan to his whip and pointed, "It was the power of that whip."

"Hugh…" Nathan stared with a look of concern.

"You could never beat me in training. Never once!" Hugh shouted, "But father named you the successor and gave you the Hunter Whip. Your parents and my father banished Dracula together and those fond memories clouded his judgment." Hugh turned and finished, "Don't forget that!"

Before Nathan could reply Hugh ran from him and Serenity.

"Hugh!" Serenity called after him, but he was gone. "What did he mean by our parents banished Dracula with master? Did he know them? Did master know them? Why didn't Dracula ever say anything to us?"

"Serenity calm down." Nathan said walking toward her, "I don't know what Hugh was talking about. The best thing we can do is get the key to that door and ask him ourselves."

Serenity stood and questioned, "What happened to Hugh?"

"Something has changed him, he's different." Nathan replied shaking his head. "Ever since I was given this whip he hasn't been the same, but since coming to the castle he's changed entirely."

"You don't think Dracula…?" Serenity started, and then broke off.

"I don't know, I think we should go after him." Nathan considered and when Serenity nodded in reply the two started down the Chapel Tower.

"How wonderful!" Dracula laughed.

"What is it, my Lord?" the woman asked walking back into the room.

"The boy is ready for my influence. He is so consumed by hate all it would take is a little push and he would be mine." Dracula smiled looking at the woman.

Noticing his gaze she smiled at him and asked, "Do you wish me to retrieve him? I know right where he is my Lord."

"Yes, go and bring him to me. Do not harm him too much for I intend to put him to good use."

"As you wish my Lord." the woman smiled.

As she left Dracula's smile widened. The time was almost at hand for his plan to be put into action. With two of the children out of the way making Serenity suffer would be pure excitement for him. He knew the risk it would bring, but he was prepared for it nonetheless. Dracula's laugh echoed though the room.

"You may have sealed her power, but you forgot about her soul, old friend." Dracula laughed.

Something had caught Dracula's attention when he was listening to the conversation with Serenity and the boy. It was almost like Serenity had returned to her senses for a split second, but what was troubling Dracula now was the boy. He could not place it, but he had a feeling he knew what she was to him. If that were so, then his revenge would be all the sweeter. The thought then passed through his mind to let things play out after he took Serenity away from Nathan.

"Yes," he declared in a booming laugh, "that would be most enjoyable."

**To be continued…**


End file.
